Before our invention product packaging, often formed from sheet metal or metal slugs had to be designed with wall thicknesses sufficient to avoid deformation or crushing when high column loads were applied to the top of the product packaging. Such high column loads can typically occur while the packaging closure is being applied thus sealing the product packaging on a filling line. In this regard, often loading forces in excess of 175 pounds (lbs) can be applied to the top of the product packaging to apply and seal the packaging with a closure.
A shortcoming is that in designing packaging with thinner walls to support column loads more material is used in the product packaging, which raises the cost of the packaging.
Another shortcoming is that product packaging with thicker walls can be more difficult to shape and as such can limit the types and or kinds of possible functional and ornamental product packaging design options.
There is a long felt need for a system and method to enable the high column load during filling and closure application to be isolated to the top portion of the product packaging and to avoid packaging deformation or crushing during the fill and or application of the closure to seal the beverage. In addition, there is a long felt need for a low cost metal package well suited for food and beverage applications, as well as a need for other types and kinds of packages that have thin and or weaker side wall constructions. In addition, there is a need to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above as well as to overcome other shortcomings. All of which gives rise to the present invention.